Elwen and Gilnorien
by anorel
Summary: Elwen is the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, Gilnorien is the son of Faramir and Eowyn (stupid summary) Im not sure on genres, general sounded boring.
1. Prologue

Here follows a Part of the Tale of Gilnorien and Elwen  
  
This tale is of the Princess Elwen half-elven and Gilnorien son of the Steward of Gondor. Faramir was the father of Gilnorien who dwelled in Ithilien, which was his Princedom. Gilnorien was like his father, in looks, mind and heart. He was gentle in bearing and also the lover of music and lore but his courage and strength was great. Elwen was the daughter of Arwen Evenstar, Queen of Elves and of Men and daughter of Elrond, Halfelven. Queen Arwen was called Undomiel, this title was given by Galadriel. Her foremother Luthien Tinúviel was the morning star of her line and Arwen was the ending. The end of elvish beauty in Middle Earth. It was thought that Arwen Evenstar was the end but her daughter Elwen was said to be more beautiful than her mother and carried the likeness of Luthien even more. The King Elessar, Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword reforged, victorious in battle, whose hand brings healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of the Númenor was her father.  
  
Gilnorien had an elder brother named Hirenmir who people said walked in likeness of his father's brother Boromir. Though the Prince Faramir never favoured neither brother the bond between the brothers was extremely strong. Gilnorien was wise, kind and fair in face though similar is stature was Hirenmir he was grim and cared not for music and folklore as much as his younger brother. Both were strong and brave, they lived to serve their father as well as the King Elessar. Whenever the King Elessar and King Eomer of Rohan went to war, Prince Faramir went with them.  
  
Elwen was the third daughter of The King Elessar sand Queen Evenstar's many daughters. They named her Elwen, meaning star maiden because of the great resemblance between her and her mother and their foremother Luthien. On the day she was born, Arwen said to Aragorn, "She is very beautiful, I feel that she will bring great hope and light to our people." The King replied, "Lady Arwen, you are the Evenstar but after you she will be the most beautiful maiden to walk the earth." And Arwen answered, "I perceive you are right my lord. I will bestow upon her the title Dhu-elen, which is Night Star.  
  
  
  
After the defeat of the Dark lord Sauron and when the Ring was destroyed Aragorn son of Arathorn was crowned king of Gondor and of Arnor. Whom he gave Ithilien to the Lord Faramir, son of Denethor to be his princedom. The King Elessar wedded Arwen, daughter of Elrond, called Undomiel in the City of the Kings. Thus their long waited labours were fulfilled (more of the Tale of Aragorn and Arwen is found in Appendix A- Return of the King). Arwen bore him one son whom they named Eldarion and five daughters, Celebfin, Finduilas, Elwen, Aredhel and Miriel.  
  
Faramir married Lady Eowyn of Rohan and where they lived together in the realm of Ithilien where together they grew things both great and beautiful. They had two sons Hirenmir and Gilnorien.  
  
It was when Gilnorien was ten and Elwen was eight, which they first met. Gilnorien would visit the city hold of Minas Tirith every summer with his Father and brother, Hirenmir. There is where he saw Elwen. After that first meeting the two became good companions. It was also said that the King Elessar himself taught and guided Hirenmir and Gilnorien through their childhood youth. Every summer the two brothers and the King would sit and talk of many things of old so both Hirenmir and Gilnorien became elven wise. Strange it was but there was a light in Gilnorien's eyes that when kindled none could endure.  
  
Elwen though beautiful, wise and graceful yet yearned to learn the arts of battle and war. Gilnorien was her very good friend and he taught her the sword and bow. The two would meet every summer and play together in the green fields of Gondor. People would see them grow together and look at them with joy for there was of war between Gondor and the Orcs of the Seas of Rhun.  
  
Gilnorien had now grown into manhood, fair in face and mind went to fight with his father in the Seas of Rhun. Thus he did not return to Minas Anor for five years.  
  
  
  
*** Okay, this is my first ever story. I know the prologue sounds a bit dodgy, written in that old English style but I wanted to make the intro sound like Tolkien's. The rest of the story will be in normal English so don't worry.***  
  
^This is re-edited version. I was pretty silly and didn't proof-read^ 


	2. Friends at First Sight

*** In the prologue it said that Elwen and Gilnorien had grown up but I think I will start the story from their childhood. This is so you can understand their strong friendship from the beginning. Thanks ~anorel~ ***  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a warm morning in the city of Minas Anor; the smell of great anticipation was in the air. The people of the city were awaiting the arrival of the Prince of Ithilien and his family.  
  
It was this same morning that Elwen, the daughter of the King Elessar and Queen Undomiel was walking down the marble-paved streets and looking around at the endless courtyards and fountains. She always enjoyed walking through the city on a warm morning.  
  
"I wish I could just pause this moment and live it forever," the princess murmured to herself.  
  
"Elwen!" cried a voice.  
  
"I knew this could not last," she sighed and turned around to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Elwen, there you are!" said her brother. "Father and mother were looking for you. You must come with me."  
  
"Eldarion, do you know that it is your destiny to annoy me and disturb me in my moments of peace!" Elwen replied, clearly annoyed.  
  
She looked at her fifteen-year-old brother. "He was a spitting image of father but he has mother's gentle and calm disposition," she thought. "That is when he isn't annoying me."  
  
"Very well Eldarion, I will come," Elwen sighed.  
  
Both brother and sister walked up the city streets towards the palace. On the way Elwen saw a few of her friends and waved. They waved back and called saying to come join them in the afternoon. Elwen replied with a smile but sighed inwardly.  
  
"Probably a tea-party or something dull," she thought. "Father said I was mature for a eight-year old girl. Then again, Father and Mother always talk to me as if I was an adult."  
  
While she was thinking about these dull and mindless activities her friends participated in, she wasn't concentrating on where she was walking so she ended up walking head-on into Eldarion's back, for he had temporarily stopped.  
  
"Yeow!" he yelled. "Do watch where you are walking Elwen!" "Sorry, I was just thinking," Elwen said apologising.  
  
"Thinking about you friends and their interesting activities?" he suggested with a smirk. "Actually I was thinking about why father and mother have called me," she lied not desiring to give him the pleasure of teasing her about her friends. "To answer your question, the Steward of Gondor and his family are arriving is two hours. Mother probably wants you to get ready and all that women stuff," Eldarion told her.  
  
"Great," Elwen said gloomily, "On this glorious morning I have to be stuck inside combing my hair."  
  
Eldarion chuckled and said, "Get use to it little sister, you will be doing it the rest of your life."  
  
~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The morning passed on and the two reached the palace. The Queen was waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
"Here you are my Dhu-elen," the Queen said to her daughter. "Come, you need to get ready for the guests."  
  
Queen Arwen placed her hands on Elwen's shoulders and directed her towards her bedchamber. Inside her mother looked at her and said, "You really do not need to tidied up my dear. We can change your dress perhaps?"  
  
Elwen look at her mother lovingly. She thought her mother was the most beautiful creature she ever saw (which was true). Little did she know that she would be only one of her sisters to carry likeness of her mother.  
  
Elwen also respected her mother because not only was she beautiful, but she was also wise and sensible. She was of much higher lineage than any of the other ladies in court, not only in station but also in mind. Many of the other women in Gondor cared only for clothes, jewels, parties and all that frivolity.  
  
"Was the city beautiful this morning Elwen dear?" her mother asked. "Yes it was mother. For a moment it felt like Númenor. Just the way it was explained in the tales and stories." Elwen answered.  
  
"I will always love your father's kingdom. Even as much as Lorien and Imladris." her mother sighed remembering her old homes and then smiled at her daughter.  
  
"How about this dress dear? It will bring out the colour of your eyes," the Queen said fondly, holding up a grey dress.  
  
As her mother pulled her dress over her head Elwen asked, "Where are Celebfin and Finduilas?"  
  
"There in the courtyard with your father," the Queen answered. " Aredhel is in her cot. I will bring her down soon."  
  
Nodding, Elwen quickly brushed her dark hair and flew down the stairs to the courtyard. As she left the room her mother laughed.  
  
"She has the liveliness of her father, that one." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the courtyard, the King saw his daughter rush in and smiles at the sight of her father.  
  
"Father, when are the guests arriving?" Elwen asked excitedly. "Very soon," the King replied.  
  
Aragorn looked at his daughter with pride. "Just like me," he thought. "Except she has the gentleness and beauty of her mother, thank the Valar for her sake."  
  
Elwen looked around the light-filled courtyard to see Celebfin her elder sister was sitting across the other side. She was fourteen years of age, with silver blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Come to think of it," Elwen thought. "Where in middle-earth did that come from?! Both father and mother have dark hair and the rest of our family has dark hair as well."  
  
"Father," she whispered. "Mm?" the King replied not looking up from some paperwork piled up on the table. "Why does Celebfin have light hair and blue eyes while the rest of our family has dark hair? She isn't, you know, adopted?" Elwen asked stilled whispering.  
  
The King laughed causing Celebfin to glare at the both of them. Then her father told her that is was probably the likeness her grandmother Celebrian who was fair-haired and blue eyed.  
  
"I guess the gene finally came out since your mother's brothers also looked like their father Lord Elrond," the King finished.  
  
At that moment the sound of silver trumpets rang through out Minas Anor announcing the arrival of the Lord and Lady of Ithilien. Their two sons Hirenmir and Gilnorien were also accompanying them.  
  
Hirenmir was a good friend of Eldarion for he had journeyed many times to Minas Anor. However Elwen had not yet met their younger son Gilnorien. She heard that he was ten years old.  
  
The Queen walked down towards the Citadel with Aredhel in her arms. The King went to join her and then asked, "Where is Eldarion?"  
  
"I am here father," Eldarion answered running up from behind. Aragorn smiled at his son and then turned and called his daughters to greet the guests.  
  
Celebfin and Finduilas gracefully walked to meet the King and Elwen followed. They all lined up to greet the Steward. When they arrived Aragorn greeted the Lord Faramir and they embraced. Lady Eowyn and the Queen exchanged warm hugs and introduced Gilnorien, her younger son to the daughters of the King and Queen.  
  
Gilnorien jumped off his horse and silently stood next to his mother. "Great," he thought. "I predicted that there would be no younger son."  
  
"Gilnorien, may I introduce you to Queen Arwen Evenstar and their daughters Celebfin, Finduilas, Elwen and little Aredhel," said the Lady of Ithilien.  
  
Elwen looked at the boy. He was slightly taller than her and looked a great deal like his father. He had grey eyes. Elwen saw in those eyes a great fire was within him. That urge of adventure that she also shared.  
  
"Good Afternoon Gilnorien son of Faramir," Elwen said to the boy. "Good Afternoon Elwen, princess of Gondor, it is an honour to meet you." Gilnorien replied.  
  
She looked at him and knew that he was most likely told to say that. "He could blame him?" Elwen thought.  
  
Gilnorien looked at her and knew this girl was not like the other annoying nitwits he had previously met. "She reminded him somewhat of mother a little," he thought. "Then again Queen Undomiel was said to be wise and valiant."  
  
The whole party made their way towards the dining hall. On the way Gilnorien whispered to Elwen, " Don't you hate all the formalities?" "Yes I do," she replied. "It is very tiresome."  
  
The two just talked throughout the whole of lunch about Ithilien, riding, warm mornings in Minus Anor (contribution of Elwen) and all other matters underneath the sun.  
  
"Do you ride?" Gilnorien asked Elwen. "Yes I do. I always wanted to learn how to use the sword and bow you know. I have asked father many times but he said when I am older." Elwen said with a sigh. "Do your elder sisters know how to use the sword and bow?" he asked. "No. They do not want to. Father and Mother are forever encouraging them to walk in the gardens or ride a horse. They will for about half an hour and then start complaining saying that the sun will ruin their complexion. Talk about pathetic!" Elwen told Gilnorien.  
  
On the other end of the table the King said to Faramir, " I think your son Gilnorien and my Elwen our friends at first sight, my dear Steward." Faramir moved his head to see the two friends chatting away happily and then turned towards the King saying, "I think they are Aragorn, I think they are."  
  
*** I hope I didn't blabber on too much. 


End file.
